Revenge of the ACG
by minifox1
Summary: We all know about Mya's attack, but what happens after? Did the ACG ( Anti chosen group) forget about her? Or were they waiting for the right opportunity to strike... I only own my OC's. This is based off of Elhiniprime's We are Warriors.


"Mom! David and I are going outside!" Mya calls.

"Ok, just be back before dark!" Missy answers.

"Don't have too much fun you two!" James teases. Mya gives him the death glare and David blushes. James laughs and says," If looks could kill!"

* * *

" So, where are we going?" David asks Mya as she leads him down a path surrounded by trees.

"I don't know," Mya answers.

"You just felt like walking down this weird pathway?" David asks.

Mya turns around with her hand on her hip," Don't tell me you're scared of a dirt road. Besides, it'll be fun!"

"I'm not scared of a dirt road. I'm scared of getting lost," David says.

"Relax! We aren't going to get lost! I know the woods like the back of my hand!" Mya says as they continue to walk down the pathway. "Oh! That's a new freckle!" Mya says looking at her left hand.

"Well that's reassuring!" David says sarcastically.

Mya laughs and elbows David," You know you love me!"

David elbows Mya back,"I do?" he asks.

Mya was about to say something when a shot rings out. Mya looks down with her mouth in a shocked 'O' at the growing red spot on her right side. "Mya!" David screams as he dashes over to where the sniper was hiding. Mya didn't see what happened, but she shouldn't be this hurt from a single shot! She smells her bloodstained fingers and gets a whiff of poison. Dang it! The stupid group is finally getting smarter about their weapons!

David runs back and picks Mya up bridal style and runs back up the road.

"It's poisoned," Mya says to David as her vision starts to blur. Mya starts to close her eyes.

"Mya, no! Stay with me. We're almost there! Just stay awake," David says desperately.

They reach the Grace house and David nearly busts down the door. James jumps up from his seat, leaving Sniper Elite 4 unpaused and runs into the other room. Missy runs into the room with a panicked look," What happened?!"

"No time to explain! Call 9-1-1! Call Andrew! Mya's been shot," David says.

"Get to the car!" Missy says running David and Mya out the house. They get into the car and speed off to meet the ambulance.

Missy starts crying as she's driving. "Mom," Mya says. The poison is taking effect rather quickly and Mya doesn't have the strength to finish what she was going to say. The EMT people are loading Mya into the ambulance as her vision turns white.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

 **First person**

" _Mya time for school."_ James says.

" _I don't want to go to school dad! Five more minutes!" I say. School is useless anyway. It's so boring!_

" _No Mya! You need to go to school!"_ James insists.

" _No!" I tell him again._

I feel a stabbing pain in my side and I open my eyes. I'm blinded by the light of the room. As the light fades, I see a nurse putting something into an IV bag strung to a weird machine. I look down and see an IV stuck in my left arm.

"Where am I?" I ask the nurse.

She looks down at me in surprise and answers," You're in the hospital. I'm Gina your nurse, and all I'm doing right now is giving you your pain medicine."

She turns around and hands me a button. "If you need me, press this and I'll be right down. I'm going to go get your surgeon and tell your visitors you're awake." Gina says.

"K," I say.

She walks out the door and closes it. "Jinx are you ok?" I ask.

" _Yeah I'm fine. You were in control when we were hit by the poison so I didn't feel the pain. And as long as you stay in control I think we'll be ok," Jinx answers._

"Why's that?" I ask.

" _When you smelled your blood the scent of the poison made me lose consciousness for a minute. I think the poison was made to kill champions along with the chosens," Jinx answers._

"Weird" I say.

The door opens and my family comes in.

"Mya are you ok?" Izzy asks as he runs over to my bed.

"I'm ok little dude. Just a bit scratched up," I answer.

Dad and my brothers go and sit on the bench. Mom comes over and grabs my ear firmly, but not too hard and says," Amylia Ashley Grace! Don't you dare scare me like that!"

"Mom, please let go," I tell her. She lets go of my ear and grabs a strand of my hair.

"Why is your hair blue?" She asks.

Not wanting my brothers to know my secret, Jinx and I stare at her and say," Because a friend of mine colored it. And I don't think now is a good time to criticize my hair."

Mom nods a nod of understanding and says," At least you left the rest of it bonde." She backs off as the door opens again. Cira, David, Andrew, Gina, and a blonde lady come inside.

Mom and Dad look at each other and mom says," James, I'm going to take the boys and get something to eat."

"Food!" The two boys say excitedly and they follow mom out of the room.

"Hello Mya, I'm Dr. Anders. I was your surgeon. How are you feeling?" The blonde lady asks.

"I'm ok," I say.

"Good. How's Jinx?" She asks.

"She said she was ok, but she doesn't want to take over," I answer.

"It's safe for her to talk now. The poison is out of your system," Dr. Anders says.

"Good, It's boring being quiet!" Jinx says. I snicker.

" You're really lucky Mya. Had the ambulance been one minute later, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now," Andrew says.

"You're right, we'd be having it later because I refuse to die!" Jinx says stubbornly.

"There is still one question though," David says.

Andrew raises his eyebrows.

"Why was the sniper in Mya's woods?" David asks.

"It's my fault," Cira says, "I shouldn't have let that monstrosity live. I should have-"

"Enough!" I say.

"What?" Cira asks.

"Stop blaming yourself for having honor! Even if you did kill all of my attackers the ACG would still know where I am. Mr. Anderson would have given them my address. So stop blaming yourself," I say.

Mya takes a breath and says," My guess is they are getting tired of chosens not dying. So they are trying to advance their weapons, and since they already know where I live, they'd just use me as a guinea pig."

"You know, for a crazy person you are actually sounding sane right now," David says.

I giggle and say," I know! It sucks!"

Everyone in the room busts out laughing.

"But it all seriousness, we need a place to lay low for a while. Mya's family isn't safe if they're around us. Especially since the AGC knows where we live," Jinx says, "Ack the thinking hurts my brain!"

"Mya, we'll be fine! You can still stay with us we a few guys down!" James says.

"No, Mr. Grace. These people would kill you if you got in their way. And they would definitely kill you if they found out you knew about the chosens," Andrew says.

"Well, then what do we do?" James asks sounding desperate.

"Uncle James, I have an idea, but for your safety I think it would be better if you went a head home," Cira says.

"But," James says with teary eyes.

"Dad," I say," I'll be okay! If I know what she's thinking I'll be in the safest place on earth."

James comes and hugs his daughter. "Call me when you can."

James walks out the door and it closes. Leaving the room eerily quiet. "So, when can I get out of here?" I ask.

"You can leave in a few minutes actually. Gina will take out your IV and you'll be set to go," Dr. Anders says.

"Cool," I answer.

* * *

 **Alright! I've actually had this for a while now. I just haven't posted it : ). I figured that since the ACG (Anti Chosen Group) is a secret organization. they have to be kinda smart scientist people. So I made this lovely creation of mine! Hope ya'll enjoyed it! minifox1 over and out!**


End file.
